starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Наёмник
220px|thumb|[[Люди|Человек-наёмник.]] Наёмники ( ), иногда называвшиеся солдатами удачи — разумные существа, воевавшие или выполнявшие иную деятельность, связанную с применением силы (например, охрану или выбивание долгов) за плату. Иногда термин «наёмник» использовался как уничижительный по отношению к тем, для кого деньги были превыше остальных ценностей. Описание thumb|200px|Капитан-наёмник ведёт отряд в бой. Рядовой наёмник стоил относительно недорого и часто являлся расходным материалом. Собирать из них частные армии могли лишь очень богатые и влиятельные организации. Элита знала себе цену и соответствовала ей, отличаясь смертоносностью и выживаемостью. Наконец, услуги легендарных наёмников, одно имя которых внушало трепет, могли пошатнуть бюджет небольшой планеты, но они выполняли задачи, с которыми не справился бы никто другой. История Бурная фрилансерская деятельность присуща практически всем эпохам Галактики. Спрос во все века рождал предложения - всегда находились желающие выполнить деликатную, а то и грязную, работу за солидное вознаграждение. Вооружение и экипировка thumb|left|150px|[[Эмбо - один из легендарных наёмников]] Те или иные работодатели снабжали своих наёмников разным оружием. Особо именитые не расставались со своим собственным. Так, боевики хаттов, чаще всего, вооружались тепловыми детонаторами и двуручными бластерами. Также картель мог выдавать им ручные ракетные установки. Для боя их могли накачивать наркотическими веществами, такими как спайс. Наёмников Консорциума Занна оснащали дезинтеграторами и ручными баллистическими гранатомётами. Из экипировки - сильнодействующие стимуляторы и противопехотные мины. Наёмники-трандошане обычно обходились длинноствольными охотничьими бластерами. В эпоху Новой Республики они облюбовали подержанные имперские тяжёлые повторители и трофейные арбалеты. Родианцы практиковали одноручные бластеры и снайперские винтовки. Наёмные охранники банд мусорщиков на Раксус-Прайм, известные как родианские тяжёлые защитники, были достаточно развиты, чтобы носить особо прочную броню и скорострельные бластеры. Особенности характера Если наёмник ценил свою репутацию - он всегда был принципиален и добросовестно выполнял взятые на себя обязательства. Попадались и те, кто за лишний кредит мог продать родную мать или предать лучшего друга, а то и вовсе позволить перекупить себя тому, кто больше предложит. Иные руководствовались личными предпочтениями. Так, Боба Фетт никогда не соглашался выполнять задания Альянса, поскольку сотрудничавшие с этой фракцией джедаи убили его отца. А трандошанин Босск не принимал заказы вуки из-за давней вражды их рас. За кулисами Во Вселенной Звёздных войн наёмничество является широко распространённой практикой. В ряде произведениях описание данной профессии не связано с негативными отношением к наёмничеству, а носит нейтральный или даже положительный характер. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Order of Outcasts'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Scoundrel's Luck'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Graveyard of Alderaan'' *''Planet of the Mists'' *''The Abduction'' * * * * * * * * * *''Under a Black Sun'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' * * * * * * * *The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars 83: Sweetheart Contract'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' * }} Источники * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion'' * * * * *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' * *''Classic Campaigns'' * * *''Star Wars Adventure Journal'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar's Outrider|link=soteKoutrider.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire'' Beginner Game * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Enter the Unknown'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance'' * * }} Примечания См. также *Охотник за головами *Убийца Категория:Наёмники Категория:Профессии